Red and Green Shoes
by noble-obsessions
Summary: ONESHOT: Mitchie tells Alex her feelings through a pair of shoes and with that, she gets to second base.


_**A/N: One shot based on a picture I saw thanks to forSETHia. :D It made me giddy like hell. Definitely D/S fic but had to make it M/A because this website isn't a fan of real life ffs. :( This is for all the DL4SG lovers out there. **_

_

* * *

_

Mitchie's PoV

It was her smile and her eager face that made me want to know her. She was behind me in the line for Barney auditions. It was when I offered her my jacket because she looks so skinny not to be able to protect herself. The audition building was freezing cold because Texas was friggin hot. Since then, we were inseparable, super bffs even until we had to move to Texas for my dad's job when I was 15. So anyway, Barney made it all happen. I was lame back then but now, Barney's like the purple dino who got me to where I am. That dino also got me feeling this thing. It's wrong but I'm not pushing it out of ­me. Heck I wanted to make a move on it real fast - only if that was acceptable.

She had her thing today though, she has school and I'm on tour. I miss her so bad. It's like something out of nothing. I don't even know why or how I fell for her. She has an amazing hair which she looks good in any style, and both of us know I'm jealous of that. Her amazing smile that sets a lot guys off in her direction. Her tomboyish style that makes me wanna go "I'm checkin you out!" The way every dress or every outfit fits effortlessly in her curvy body. Seriously she's like a drug to me. Like a good kind of drug. Top those amazing physique with a charming and witty personality and being a straight A student is just a plus. She's perfect. Well at least for me she is. If only she just knew.

I sigh, thinking of our old days back when we weren't so busy. My career just skyrocketed and she was doing her old thing and I was busy with mine. This touring thing has got to take a pause for a bit so maybe I can go and fly to New York and visit her. Hmm... maybe I will. :D

I got up from my bunk bed, stretching my arms in the process. Seriously, tour bus are amazing in one look but sitting for long hours to arrive at a certain destination ticks me off. I go outside my room, Blackberry in hand as I make my way towards my manager who was currently talking to my mom.

"Hey guys," I say as I plop down beside my mom. They greet me.

"Hey sweetie, are you hungry?" I nodded. "Okay lemme make you something." My mom stood up and went over to the kitchen area.

"Hey grandma," I snicker, using the nickname we gave him. "When's my next break?"

"Uhm...lemme check..." He pulls out his iPhone, probably scanning his organizer. After a few seconds... "Okay you have a 4-day break in 2 days. Why?"

"Uhmmm... Do you think you can get me and my mom plane tickets to NY?" I asked with so much hope.

"Yeah, sure. First class even," he answered me as he returned his iPhone back in his pocket. "Wait, why?"

"I want to visit Alex," I simply said as my mom came out, mac and cheese in tow. She handed it to me.

"Hey Connie, Mitchie said she wants to go visit Alex in New York on her break," my manager told my mom before I even could.

"Yeah, mom. Please?" I said before taking a scoop of my food and giving her my puppy dog face.

"Okay sweetie. Do you want me to go with you?" My mom asks, I thought it was automatic that she's gonna go.

"Well I asked for tickets, but since you asked...." I trailed off.

"Okay, you go to New York on your own. I'll have to go home anyway, gotta see if your dad made mess at home again." She smirked. I nodded at my manager who dialled his phone. I hear him reserve me a seat but I couldn't contain myself. I ran to my room, mac in cheese in hand. I set it down and jumped up and down my bed. I look like a weirdo but I don't care. Seeing Alex is one thing, but surprising her is another thing.

I sit down in front of my black Mac which I'm in love with – gadget wise. And I thought of something to give her, or surprise her with. I type the once-all too familiar Nike ID website.

_Can't the day go any faster???_ I sigh as I sat down my dressing room. I just finished today's concert and in 8 hours, I'll be in New York. I'm in Florida right now and it's 10 at night. My flight isn't until 3am but I have to hurry and fix everything. I went over to the tour bus right after I cleaned up and wore a new set of clothes. Something a little rockstar but says I'm on a break. So I put on a little make up, a black and white off shoulder top and some black skinny jeans with my black boots. Signature Mitchie outfit.

I pack a couple of clothes that can fit into one luggage (surprising huh?) because I'm off to New York. It's like a shopping haven. I check my phone for any calls or text. I smile at what I read on my screen.

**4 New Messages**

I hit open and they all said **Alex :*** And yes, it's her name beside a kiss emoticon. I read her messages, a smile creeping down my face.

First text: **Hey, haven't talked to you yesterday. I was so busy with the shop, gosh they'd kill me here. Then as you know, I fell asleep, bonked right after. Miss ya, Mitch! TC.**God, she's so amazing. My eyes linger at her second to the last sentence. _Ugh. Whatever, she probably misses me like any normal bff would._

Second text: **Yooo. I guess you're the busy one now huh? You practically bombarded my phone yesterday now I get none. I'm pouting, fyi. **I miss that friggin pout of hers that gets me to do what she wants.

Third text: **Call me sometime soon. It's soooo boring. :( And my best friend's missing all the boring-ness going on around here. **Not gonna call her. I have to make her insane! Muahahaha!

Fourth text: **Where you at rockstar? Max is driving me nuts. Help me please! **Like that's new. Max always drives her crazy and I totally understand why.

A knock came to my door and as I open it, my manager stood there. A sealed FedEx box in hand like a pizza delivery, with his name on it and a Via Information. I smiled, thanked him and took the box. I eagerly sat it down my bunk and swipe a cutter through the seals. As I open it, styrofoam await me and I take the box in the middle. I open it to check if there are any damages. None. I take it out, set it on my bed and take a picture of the back. It's a red and green Nike ID dunks. The ID you ask? It said "MT4AR" on the right and "Unbroken" on the left. I smile as I take a couple more pictures of the ID part.

I fix the shoes back in its box then placing it at the middle of my luggage, covered by my clothes so that it won't be wrecked. I don't even want the box to be all stuffy and bendy. I think about what I'm going to tell her. I've been contemplating about it for months now. I just feel that now's the right time. That it's now or never. Well that, and the fact that some Dean guy is dating her, and no one dates _my_ Alex. Yes, I own her, unbeknownst to her. I take a nap as I feel the tour bus move. Just a couple more hours and I get to see her again.

I wake up around 1am and we're near the airport when I look out the window. I was finally done with this state. I did 4 shows here and all of them are amazing. It all went well.

I fix myself one last time and checked if I had anything on my face. Paparazzi nowadays get too all in your face if they even saw a speck of dust in your face. About 30 minutes later, my manager knocked on my door, signalling me that we are near and I open it, luggage in one hand and my white comfy pillow in my other hand. By the way, have I told you this pillow is from Alex? Yeah it is. A plush and comfy white pillow. It had her name stitched on one side. I never leave it anywhere, it always has to be beside me in my bed. She gave it to me before I left for this tour. She knows me all too well. She knows sleeping is my hobby next to making music.

As we neared the entrance, my mom and I got out of the bus. My manager handed me the tickets earlier and told me they'd be meeting me in Ohio for 2 of my shows there and they're gonna get there via the tour bus. My mom had her ticket in hand; she was heading home to Texas. I looked around and there were a couple of paparazzi, waiting for anyone to snap a picture of. They saw but my mom and I just kept moving towards the entrance as my manager and some roadies tried to make those snappers go away. They threw questions here and there but I wasn't paying attention. My head only had _Alex_ in them. Once we're inside the airport, we split ways, said our usual mom-daughter greetings and headed to the seating counter. I put my shades on as paparazzi snapped pictures of me from the outside.

The lady behind the counter motioned for one of the guards to sort of cover me from the paparazzi and I smiled a thank you smile at her. She smiled back and slowly pulled out a picture of me, motioning in question if I can sign it. I did so and she took my luggage and stowed it in the conveyor belt that took luggage. I had my purse slung in my left arm, pillow in the other, as I placed my seat ticket inside it. I went to my gate and sat at the one nearest the tube entrance. It was only 2am and I still have an hour to waste so I plug in my iPod in my ears and scrolled down to this one song, kept in one folder name Alex. It was her recording of her and Justin's song, Make It Happen. Something she had to do to prove to her dad that she can make a living out of music. And may I be the first to say, she can. I want her to be my drummer but her parents said no and she has to go study. I totally understood it though.

It had been so fast that the intercom announced my flight and I quickly got up, taking my ticket and handing it to the personnel. She smiled at me as I make my way inside the plane. Once I got settled in, I take a nap. It's gonna be 4 hours before I see her.

I woke up to the "ding!" sound of the plane intercom, announcing that we are landing in a couple of minutes and that we should put our seatbelts on. Maybe it was my anticipation seeing Alex that made everything go by fast. I'm now outside, waiting for my ride that my manager set up. Once I saw the sign _MT-Waverly_, I quickly waved at the driver and he motioned me to a Cadillac a few steps behind him.

Once I got in, I asked for the driver to go to Mickey Dees' drive thru so I can get breakfast. I ordered some pickled burger for her and some pancakes for me and a couple more for the whole Russo family. That's how much I love 'em. I offered the driver something to eat but he refused. Before totally arriving at Waverly Place, I kindly asked the driver if he can get me some Reese's and some dill pickles at the convenience store just a little bit outside Waverly Place, which he did so kindly. When I had all my Alex goodies with me, it was nearly 8. Good thing it was a Saturday, which means Alex is probably in her bed, snoring her butt off until the afternoon. But that's not gonna happen.

I got out of the car as the driver went to the trunk to take out my stuff. I opened the Sub Station and was met Justin, Jerry and Theresa. They were all surprised to see me and we exchanged what's ups, hellos, and hugs. The usual, they weren't all paparazzi startsruck-ed on me. They got used to it once I went here 2 years ago, cameras trailing behind me. (My mom wanted to visit the Russos since she and Alex's mom were high school buddies, and I wanted to see Alex.) There were just a few customers and I still had my shades on so no one recognized me. Justin offered to take up my heavy stuff upstairs and we went up. I plopped on the couch as he sat my belongings to one side. He told me to go wake Alex up, which I did so eagerly.

I didn't dare knock and have Alex see me on her doorway. So instead, I opened it quietly, tiptoeing inside and sitting down on the edge of her bed. Her back was facing me, her whole body under the covers except her pretty head which had her pretty face, open for everyone to see. I go near her face, just wanting to look at her when I suddenly had an idea...

"ALEEEEEEEXXX!" I scream right at her ear, she was struck. She turned so fast saying "What the heck!", her right arm flying towards my face, I try to dodge – too late! I groan. My cheek felt a sting, I held on it and it felt hot. I didn't know if I wanna laugh because of what I did or not. I am sooooo never gonna do that again. Ever. She stood up, her back pressed against the headboard, her hands cupping her mouth in total shock. I don't know if she's shocked I'm here or she's shocked she hit me. The last part was totally my fault. I stood up, yes I fell onto the floor, still clutching my stinging cheek. I look at her in shock as well, "Oww!" I remarked sarcastically.

"Mitchie!" Alex said in a rush, and stood up to get some ice from her mini ref. She wrapped a couple of cubes in a towel and handed it to me. I mumbled thanks. It still hurt. Honestly, she was so thin, and yet she's so strong. If we ever get together and I might do something wrong, which I hopefully won't do, I bet I'll be the abused one. "MItchie, I'm so sorry," she engulfed me in a hug which I reciprocated with one arm since I had my hand up in my cheek. I mumbled an okay and she continued as she pulled away. "But you can't blame me, that was totally your fault!" Yeah I know. Duh. Not stupid. "Anyway, I thought you were on tour? Why are you here? Ahhhh missed youuuuu!" She said so fast and hugged me again. I pull my hand from my cheek, it was getting okay now.

"Well, it's my break and I had things to settle here..." I mumbled. "But you gotta get your butt up, we're going out." I headed out her room for her to change as I opened my luggage. Justin saw my red cheek.

"You shouldn't have woken her up like that ya' know," Justin sarcastically said as he went to the ref. I stuck my tongue out at him. I walked over to him and opened the McDonalds goodies I bought which was at the counter. I offered Justin his which he took quickly. I went downstairs and gave Jerry and Theresa their food and they hugged me again. This second family of mine is awesome. I went back up again only to find Alex eating what I bought her and she smiled at me knowingly. She mumbled a 'thanks' and continued to eat. I walked towards my other stuff and gave her the package which had the dill pickles and Reeses's. She squealed with joy as she engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Eat your butt out faster, we're going out now," I told her.

"Then let's go," she said, bringing along some Reese's and her half eaten burger and her drink. We walked downstairs and told her parents were going to the park. We walked our way there and her clinging on to my arms was joy. Just plain happiness. I was about to break the silence when she spoke.

"So, what are you gonna settle here?" She asks. My fingers felt like some sort of electricity shook.

"Things I'd like to be taken cared of..." I trailed off. I actually had no plan whatsoever on how to tell her I love her. As in like in love with her. I was thinking of blurting it out to her.

"Like...?"

"I don't know..." I said. We walked towards the bench and sat on it. We sat in silence for a while. "Alex, I missed you..." I said.

Her gorgeous smile flashed at me, "I missed you too."

"I can't take this anymore," I broke. I really can't contain myself as much as others do.

"Huh? What?" She looked at me fast, biting her lower lip. _I so want some of those in mine. UGH!_

"Alex, I have to tell you something important but I have to tell you at home."

"But we just got here," she stated. That was true. I was hoping to break the news here but well... I am just that indecisive.

"I know. Sorry... Please let's go!" I said. My heart was beating fast. My mind was racing, _what was I to do? I want to kiss her right now!_ I grab her hand and walked towards their house again. I felt my spine tingle as she gripped my hand tighter. I felt more tingles and butterflies in my stomach as she intertwines our fingers together. I sorta started to jog with her on tow. We were laughing because we looked like morons, jogging outside wearing casual clothes and with a burger in hand lemme tell you.

When we finally got back to her room, I quickly went inside her bathroom. I locked myself in. I was totally nervous, my heart and mind both beating and racing really.

I'm in here like 15 minutes now and Alex was banging the door to get me out. I told her to wait and that I was gonna come out soon if she just let me be alone. I was scared as shit and I don't know if I should tell her. Top that off with Alex's touch still lingering in my skin. But then that was just a waste of time. I finally remembered something in my luggage...

I open a door to a pissed Alex, her arms cross, her hips sticking out to the right and her eyebrows raised at me. Let me tell you, this was one look I only got once from her my entire lifetime. It's her 'I'm-pissed-at-you-so-much-you-don't-know-how-much' look. It's like 10 am and still early for a fight so I headed straight out of her door.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said her pissed off tone.

"I'll be back a second, okay?" I tell her. She cocked her head at me. "And I'm sorry, but please just wait."

I got downstairs and saw Max eating his way to the McDonalds breakfast as he mumbled a 'thanks' from me. I nodded at him and brought my luggage up. I situated it in the middle of Alex's floor as she sat down her bed, staring at me as I opened it. Her stare sure sent fireworks in my stomach but creeps in my spine. I finally got the box.

I move to her, sitting beside her. I held her hand in mine, "This, is for you. And I hope you get what I...I mean..." I said. I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't say what I want to say. I wanna shout what I feel out to the world but the fear of rejection swooped upon me. She takes the box in my hands and opens it. I can practically see her eyes smile but her mouth won't. She gaves me a questioning look.

"Uhmm...Read the ID..."

Her eyes scan the back part of the dunks. Her eyes, for once, I can't decipher what it meant. I was afraid to find out.

"MT4AR" She finally says it...

My lips trembled, she bit her own lip and put the shoes down and standing up to go to her closet. I finally feel rejection laughing in my face. I stand up and headed towards my door when she says, "Where are you going Mitch?" I shrugged. She looked at me, her eyes burning with something I still can't decipher. "Sit back down then." I obey her.

She takes out a plastic from her closet and walks towards our former seating positions earlier. "Mitchie... I've been wanting to...to send you this but I don't honestly know how... I just..." she probably didn't know what to say so she thrusted the thing to my hands. She breathed deeply. I opened the package and I see the exact same friggin thing, only in Shocks version.

I read the ID, a smile crawling in my face, my stomach practically having a butterfly festival. "AR4MT Forever, wow... I didn't...know.. Wow..just...wow.." I said. I didn't know she felt the same for me.

"Mitchie, it's the only thing I saved up for my entire life and it's the cheapest... I'm sorry..." she trailed off once more. I cup her face into my hand, bringing her face closer to mine. I feel my hands burna s I touch her once more but I didn't care. I leaned into her, she does the same and once our lips met, my world turned all Teletubby on me with all the colourful rainbows and birds chirping. I didn't want this to end. Her hands wrap around my waist, bringing me closer to her as our lips battled for one another. She begged for entrance and I let her, it was more of like a paddle fight. She pushed me down, completely forgetting about the shoes in her bed as we made out like there's no tomorrow. Gosh this is the best day of my life.

I pulled away for a bit, "I love you Alex."

She smiled her amazing smile, "I love you too Mitch.." And she leaned on me again.

Let me tell you, first day of being together, I got into second base.

* * *

_**A/N: I just had to get that out. Sorry. **_


End file.
